Ice age Dean's revange remake
by kperotti1
Summary: The herd is back and remakes are in. When the cubs and PIneapples get kidnapped by Dean and his crew, Rosy, Sid's and Carrie's daughter and Bradley set out to save them. The herd get worried about their safety. What will happen? Will the herd fight the crew?
1. Chapter 1

**ICE AGE DEAN'S REVANGE REMAKE. I DECIDED TO MAKE THE REMAKE OF DEAN'S REVANGE AND TRACK IS ALMOST OVER. MY STORY OF 101 CUBS AND OTHER ARE IN THIS AND TRUE LOVE BELONG TO A. AND NEW AGE BELONGS TO SABRENATE654. ENJOY THIS**

* * *

Chapter 1- 5 years later

It's been 5 years since Peaches gave birth to Pineapples, who's now 5 and Rosy's now 13 and a 7th grader and a athlete

and straight A student. (This is before she became rude and disobediant in the true love 4) One day, Peaches was picking

flowers when Ellie, Carrie, came by. Hey Peaches. Ellie and Carrie said as Crash and Eddie are on Ellie's trunk. Hey mom.

Hey uncle Crash and Eddie and aunt Carrie. How are you guys? Peaches repiled. We're good. Crash winked at her. Super.

Eddie said. We're fine. Carrie repiled as Ellie looked around as she asked, Where's Apples and Pineapples? and everyone

else? I know where Rosy at cheerleading practice for after school and heaven knows where James is. Carrie added. Well,

Pineapples wanted to go to the playground as Apples took him and Dad and Uncle Sid are getting Rosy from practice,

Diego, Shira are with their cubs, Dan, Diana, Sora, Brittney, Kate, Alex, Ryan, Aiu, Flora, Bobby, Sam and course Toby

and Elisa are with them as well. Peaches repiled as Manny, Sid, James and Rosy came back as Rosy said, Hey mom. Hi

sweetie. Carrie repiled as she rubbed Rosy's head. Uncle Sid, you look angry today. Something wrong? Peaches asked

as Rosy added, It's Lance again. He did something bad to me. Sid repiled, I'm not mad. Just disappointed. He touched

her in the butt unexpectedly. Someone should not be touching her unless he wants to get in trouble by the principal when

you tell him in the morning. Manny said as James adds, We should stuff him in the locker. I did that to a bully once. Nice.

Manny said as he and James high fived and they started laughing. Enough you two. Ellie said sternly. That's not how you

handle a bully. That's right James and you got detention for that in 7th grade but never did that again after that. Carrie

said. That's because I got grounded for two days for it. I had to clean mom and dad's room. James said as he added, it

had taught me a lesson right there. What about you Manny? Nope but I suffered a cleaning tables at lunch for one period.

Manny repiled as James asked, what did you do? I got into a fight. Oh jeez. James said as he and Manny laughed. All

right you two. Are you two gonna stop laughing or do I need to whack the both of you? Granny cracked as she waves

her cane in the air. We're gonna shut up right now. James repiled. I'm sure he'll get in trouble for that and it's assault.

I'm not very happy about that, and if he's there tomorrow, go to the principal and report it right away. Carrie said to

Rosy. Yes mom. Rosy repiled as she ran to go and take a shower. How is it that you always send her in the shower?

Athletes don't stink up the place. James said as Carrie adds, James, I was a cheerleading and soccur player in school and

I showered everyday and I think it's best to have Rosy shower so she doesn't stink up the next morning. That's because

mom always send you to shower and course dad pretty much doesn't care on what you do. Unless it's boys then that's

another story. James said as Sid asked, Why would your dad have an issue about boys? Cause Sid, He doesn't any boys

that are gross and pigs. He wants me to have a good, clean cut boy, which is you and not an athlete like a football

player. They are pigs on foot. Carrie said as she puts her arms around Sid's neck and Sid puts his hands on her hips.

That's why. Ok. If your parents were here right now, I'd be gettting nervous so quick about this. Sid said as James adds,

Don't be. I'm sure they'll be proud of you right now and Carrie has a very handsome husband like you and not a football

player. I'm not into sports or anything at school. Just homework and field trips. Sid said as he adds, and a straight A

student. I didn't have friends because... I was a nerd. Sid, I'm sorry that happened to you. Carrie said as Sid

repiled, don't worry about it. Were you and James a straight A student? Yes we were. Not a B or a C. Course mom

and dad told us it's ok to get a B and a C cause they had it at school but we went nope, not happening on that. James

said as Carrie said, we always hit high honors and always get 100% and 95% on everything cause we study on a lot of

things. Ok then. Sid said. Have you had detentions Ellie? James asked. Oh yeah. 3 times. One for fighting, one for talking

back at the teacher and break a teacher's back. Ellie said. No way! Was it a teacher that you hate? James asked. Yes.

Ellie said. Boy you're crazy. James said. But hey lesson learned. Oh yeah. Never did it again. Ellie said. I never had

detentions in my life. Peaches said. Lucky. James said. How did you get detention? Crash asked. Well, I was walking

to class with my friends,

(Flashback)

One afternoon, James and his friends, Jimmy and Carl was walking to class as they heard a yell, GET OUT OF MY WAY!

I'M IN A BAD MOOD! MOVE! The bully named Clayton and he was about same height as James but black and rude. He

pushed student around as Jimmy said, Sounds like he's at it again. Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna fight back unless

I... James said and then Clayton pushed him to the ground as he yells, talking to me boy?! No I wasn't talking to

you! James cried. Every sloths gathered around as James got back up and pushed him and Clayton started the fight with

the punchings and James fight back by taclking him and open a locker and pushed him in there. Everyone cheered as

James was ashamed for what he did. He knows the rules. Now he has to pay for it. James covered his face with his paws

as he had tears in his eyes and his teacher, came out and asked, What's the matter? Just take me to the office.

I did something bad that I shouldn't do. James sobbed as said as she puts her hand on his shoulder, Very

well. At the office, James waited outside nicely as his parents, Harold and Maria came as Harold asked, What happened

son? Suddenly, Clayton and his parents came out as his mom yelled, You're gonna have a month to think about what

you did to him and you're grounded for a month young man! whatever. Go kill yourself. Clayton said. Ahh. James,

Harold and Maria, please come in. As they went in, James explained what happened as Principal David said, James, you

are the greatest kid on earth. You did the right thing to defend yourself but putting him in the locker in not acceptable

in this school. Yes sir. I know. I wished I never done it but I did and now I must pay for it. James said as he felt

ashamed. What could be your punishments for this? Principal David asked. Well, I heard that lunch tables needs to be

cleaned after school. All of it and floors to be moped and slips of lunch detentions to sort by names, where they go and

I would be very happy to do it as a punishment. James said as Maria adds, That's a good idea honey cause you're

grounded for two days. I don't care. As long as I learned my lesson, I'm good. James said sternly as Maria said, Do not

growl at your mother. Enough. Both of you. Harold said as he asked. , can James do it? He's really sorry for

what he did and he wants to pay for it. Ok. Well, He will an after school detention. And James, if you behave yourself,

and do your punishment, this will not go on your permitment record. said as he adds, all right. School is over

so James, go to detention. Maria and Harold, you will pick him up in one hour.

(End flashback)

Wow. Not good. At least you learned your learned. Peaches said as she adds, Apples and the others should be heading

home by now.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**WILL THERE BE A NEW ARCH?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Herd meeting. HEY THIS IS KPEROTTI1 HERE. TRACK IS OVER FOR THE YEAR AT SCHOOL AND BACK IN BUSINESS WITH THE STORIES. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

When Apples and Pineapples got back from the playground, Apples went to where Sid is at and As Pineapples happily

runs to his mother as he says, Hi mommy! Hey sweetie. Peaches said as she smiles and they hugged and Peaches holds

him. How's the playground? Peaches asked. It was awesome and funny at the end. Pineapples repiled as Apples added,

the reason why is because a kid was farting his butt off and also he wouldn't stop and everyone left. Ew. That's

disgusting. Why would he do that? Rosy said as she got out of the shower. Cause he's name Gassy. Apples said as Sid

shook his head as Manny said, All right, the reason why Sid's mad because Lance touched Rosy in the butt. I will have

him expelled if I was the principal. Sid repiled as James adds, But you're not Sid. Carrie walks to Sid as she kissed him

as she says, Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I'll go to the school tomorrow and have a meeting with the principal and go

from there. All right. I gotta lay down. I got headache. Good night everyone. Sid said as he went to sleep for the night.

Night Dad. Rosy said as Sid repiled, Night honey. What was that all about? Diego asked as Sora, Flora, Kate, Brittney,

Cash, Bobby, Ryan, Sam, Alex, Diana, Dan, and Aiu came back from the after school sports and clubs and hunting with

Shira. Skip it. Shira said as Sora went to the cave to do her homework. Again with homework and studying? Cash

asked as Sora said, Yep. Never know when you have a test or quiz or projects coming soon and I want ALLLLL As with

all passing and high honors and good college to become a teacher. Sora, It's ok to have a B or a C. We won't burn you

for it. Bad grades we will. Diego said as Sora repiled, Yes. Gotta pass. Sora said as she started her homework. Ha! Nerd!

Kate yelled as Aiu said, Shut up. Hey. Shira snapped as Elisa and Toby came by with the cubs as Toby asked, what's all

the yelling about? Don't worry about it. Mom took care of it. Aiu said. Speaking of that, How was school? Manny asked,

Awesome. The cubs repiled as they smiled at their uncle. No detentions? James asked. Just one. That would be me. Kate

said as Diego added, Don't think you're off the hook yet. You're grounded for 3 days. Whatever. Get out of my face. Kate

snapped as she went to her room and Shira yelled, And you better do your homework! NO! Kate screamed. Sisters. Aiu

said. James explained on how he got detention once and never have it again after that. Carrie said as Shira asked, What

did you do? I stuffed a kid in the locker and he's a bully and named Clayton. James said as he added, and I suffered

cleaning tables, mopping all the floors and sorting all the lunch detentions slips that goes to the office the same day and

the students get detention for it the next day after they get called to the office. How was it like? Aiu asked. Well, It was

the day after I suffered the detention, James started the story,

(Flashback)

It was day two of James's punishment and he came to the cafe where all the students eat and the principal came by

as he said, All right James, you're on a day 2 of your punishment. You know what to do. Any problems, come see me.

and when you're done sorting the lunch detentions slips, bring them to me. I'm gonna be giving them back in the

morning in 1st period to everyone that had it. Principal David said. I can help with those if you want. My 1st period class

has a make up work day tomorrow and I don't have anything to make up for my math teacher, . Ok. That is

very nice of you James. Thank you for that. Bring the slips up to me when you're done sorting and I will print up the

schedules of what students are in and you know where to go from there. Now get to work. Prinicipal David as James

salutes and said, Yes Sir! James started mopping the floors, then moved on the cleaning to the tables, cleaning the trays,

and last but not least, sorting the lunch detentions slips. Thank god this is over. Ok. Not much lunch detentions today

huh? Hmm. There was a lot yesterday. Oh boy. Well, off to Principal David. James said as he gather all the papers and

went to his office. All right sir. I have all of these sorted. Not much today. Unlike yesterday. James said as he gave the

papers to David as he said as he smiles at his favorite student, Very nice James, I'm very proud of you. Your punishment

is over. Now you don't have to do this again. Now how many was the slips there today? At least 7. Yesterday, 20. James

said. Ok then. I'm calling your parents to pick you up so you're done. Don't have to do this again. My dad is working

late and my mom is picking up my sister from cheerleading. So they're gonna be late. James said as Principal David said,

No worries. Later on, Maria and 10 year old Carrie came by as Maria smiles at James and said, I'm very impressed with

you accompletions honey. Good job honey and don't ever push someone in the locker again. No problem Mom. Yeah or

else I might just fuff your face with my pom poms. Carrie said as she waved them in James's face as they laughed. All

right now. He did excellent. And he also wants to give the lunch detentions back to those students that had it. Principal

David said as Maria adds, That's good. Carrie, Don't do what your brother did. Yes mommy. Carrie said as she smiles at

her mother as Maria lifts her as Carrie said, Mom, I'm too old for this. All right. Let's go home. James said as he, Maria,

and Carrie went home.

(End flashback)

That's how you learn your lesson. I was 13 at the time. James said as Diego added, The kid's school does that as a

punishment still. Oh that's good. Kate needs to do that. James said as Kate exclaimed, What?! No way! Yes you are!

Shira said as she adds, I'm calling the school about this. That could work. Aiu said. Hey Peaches. Have you though

of... umm... Having daughters? Alex asked as he's sly. yes I have. 2 or 3. Peaches repiled. All right. we gotta

get some sleep, tomorrow's a new day and we'll take care of the issue. Carrie said as everyone went to sleep. James

went to where Carrie and Sid sleeps and sleeps next to them as he thinks about something might not be right if he

sees,,,, Clayton.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE JAMES THINKS ABOUT IT MORE THAN EVER. AT LEAST HE'S NOT OVER PROTECTIVE.**

**PEACHES IS THINKING ABOUT HAVING DAUGHTER. OHHHH. THAT'S GOOD CAUSE I'M MAKING THE "PEACHES HAS TRIPLETS GIRLS"**

**COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT MANNY WOULD SAY AND THINK ABOUT THIS. **

**MANNY: I THINK IT'S GOOD FOR ME. I'M ALREADY A GRANDPA SO IT'S OK FOR ME TO HAVE GRANDDAUGHTERS.**

**ME: OK THEN MANNY SIR. GALD YOU LIKE THAT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY REVIEWERS WILL THINK.**

**MANNY: WHAT WOULD PEACHES NAMES THE TRIPLETS?**

**ME: MISA, LISA, AND NISA.**

**MANNY: VERY NICE THROUGH KPEROTTI1.**

**ME: THANKS SIR.**

**YOU'LL SEE A LOT OF FLASHBACK OF JAMES'S PAST AS WE GO ALONG WITH THE STORY.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
